


Reflection

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ninja Ship Party, beej, daddy dom, sub/dom sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is an amazing daddy Dom and Dan just wants to help a bro out, which means looking in the mirror. Based on some fanart drawn by one of my tumblr crushes...Ebb, if you read this, I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Brian sounded so tense on the phone, Dan thought to himself. Hope he's okay...maybe I'll just make him some mac n' cheese? That'll help. Maybe even suck him off for good measure? He'll like that, right?

The thing is, Brian seemed to just be having a shitty week between Audrey's colic keeping him up for nights on end and Ross being especially relentless in his dicketry. It was a rainy Saturday when Brian called saying he was coming home early from the Grump Space. His voice was tired and he didn't want to talk much.

Dan sat in the living room, anxiously waiting for the front door to open. He figured that if he spoiled Brian, he wouldn't act like such an asshole for the night. Grumpy Brian was no fun. Asshole Brian in a good mood, while annoying, was a great challenge. The door's lock rattled, followed by the familiar click. Brian stepped in, his footsteps slow, tired.

"Bri...?"

"I need to unload."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I talk, you listen."

This was Dan's cue to get on his knees, which he didn't mind doing. There was something arousing about Brian being in control. For someone significantly shorter than him, Brian was incredibly intimidating. It was probably the piercing blue eyes that stared right to a person's core. Dan was already unzipping the jeans Brian wore by the time he'd hung up his jacket, hands already having yanked the belt undone. As soon as Dan's long fingers wrapped around the shaft of his cock, Brian finally relaxed a bit.

"I just had such a shitty week, y'know? It's like, Audrey's not crying as much but when she cries, it feels endless...and Ross is being totally uncool...harder, Danny, like you mean it...and then I've been sifting through all your NSP/Starbomb concepts...relax your throat, you idiot; you won't be able to take the whole shaft if you're tensed up like that...that's it...good boy."

He gritted his teeth and dug his fingers through Dan's messy hair, guiding his shaft in and out of his mouth.

"And you're swallowing down to the base tonight, do you understand?"

"Yes," Dan managed to gurgle, his mouth full.

"You're such a good little whore, you know that? Always so obedient."

Even still on his knees and gagging on Brian's shaft, there was a sense of pride that Dan felt whenever he got praise like that. He relaxed his throat more and eased himself down to the base, his muffled moans meeting Brian's grunts of approval.

Suddenly Brian's grip on Dan's hair loosened and he grinned.

"Come on. We're going upstairs."

Dan followed, hands behind his back as he'd been trained to do when around Brian. A million delicious images flicked through his cluttered mind. He was always a glutton for the treatment Brian gave him in the bedroom, though he'd never admit it. Brian opened the bathroom door and flipped on the lights.

"Pants off. Now."

Dan blushed, but eagerly did as he was told. Brian pressed him against the bathroom counter, holding a good amount of his hair in one hand and his wrists behind his back with the other.

"Look at yourself," Brian murmured, lips against Dan's ear.

Dan's face was already bright red as Brian aggressively began stroking his cock and simultaneously yanking on his long hair. He shuddered, his breath hitching as he was pressed against the marble counter.

"Such a pretty boy," Brian murmured, now stroking his own excited member.

"T-thank you, s-sir..." Dan choked, his words stuck in his throat with eager anticipation.

"And the only thing that could make you any prettier is a face covered in cum."

Dan's knees grew weak as he felt the tip of Brian's swelled cock press against his tight entrance. The only thing holding him up was the counter as Brian began thrusting slowly. Once he found a comfortable pace, he yanked Dan's hair until his back was pressed up against him. Dan held the counter with both hands to try to hold himself up. He felt Brian's lips against his ear and bit his lip to keep from moaning himself.

"Keep your eyes on your reflection," Brian ordered, his own voice hollow with pleasure.

Dan winced, his eyes meeting the pathetic form that looked back at him. His hair was wild, whatever Brian wasn't holding was in his face in curly strands. His eyes were half-closed and his mouth was agape as he finally let himself moan at full volume. His gaze occasionally wandered to Brian, whose eyes were shut and teeth were gritted. He felt himself smile. Brian always shut his eyes so tight. They opened, Brian's piercing gaze looking disapprovingly.

"Look at you. I'm not fucking you in here so you can look at me, you idiot," he growled, his words broken between thrusts.

He yanked on the handful of wild, curly hair and forced Dan to look up at his pathetic reflection. Danny finally gave in, his half-shut eyes looking at how desperate and submissive he must have looked. His hands were pressed against the marble counter, breath hitched and hollow as his mouth hung open and let out loud moans of delight. The utter humiliation he felt gave way to absurd pleasure and absolute bliss.

"With a face like that, you wonder why I cum so hard when I fuck you," Brian chuckled, bending Dan over so his chest was against the cold counter.

Dan shut his eyes, feeling a familiar dizzy sensation as he felt Brian's pace speed up. Brian bent over him, thrusting harder and more sporadically as he neared his climax. He grunted, finally letting go of Dan's hair to use both hands to hold his hips steady. He finally came, panting loudly as he pulled out and yawned.

"Clean yourself up. I'll make dinner," he murmured, slapping Dan's backside before leaving the bathroom. "Oh, and, Danny?"

"What," Dan replied breathlessly, struggling to move from the counter.

"You've got a nice face. Don't forget that."

Dan blushed and rolled his eyes. For someone as apathetic and asshole-ish as Brian was, he had a way of slipping in little comments here and there that reminded Dan that he was human.


End file.
